


Old-Fashioned

by Alshaworld



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Blood and Injury, Drabble Day 2015, F/M, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 06:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5037334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alshaworld/pseuds/Alshaworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beverly doesn't deal well without modern medicine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old-Fashioned

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Drabble Day 2015

The cut oozed blood, staining the frayed edges of her blouse where the crude knife had slashed fabric and skin. 

She leaned against a tree, the planet’s harsh sun bleaching her to a patient’s sickly pallour. 

She cracked a wry smile. “They took my medkit, didn’t they?”

“On a border planet like this, my dear, nothing in the ‘verse could stop them.”

“But we came to cure the Bowden’s.” Despairingly, “How will I seal the wound?”

He stripped his shirt and began tearing lengths. From a back pocket, he pulled a tiny sewing kit. 

“The old fashioned way,” he murmured.


End file.
